ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Reuz FM Episode 6: Ore, Tanjou! Acceleration
The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. Note: When you see a link in the story, that means the character will be shown or described on the page in question. Thank you for your cooperation. Title: Ore, Tanjou! Acceleration Heroes : *Ultraman Reuz Monsters : *Dark Parastan (E-X Beast) *Yapool Greed (E-X Beast) Note: This episode debut the first appearance of Reuz's new form, Limit Mode as well as Dark Parastan last appearance. *Dark Parastan also save a human, female one from the attack of Yapool. *Start this episode, their will be no previous episode chapter. Chapter 1 In the E-X Beast layer, Mysterica, the only female beast healing Dark Parastan last battle wound againts Ultraman Reuz sword battle. Although, Parastan find that Reuz is the greatest swordsman that he ever fought before in the entire space. In his mind, Parastan only want the way he will die in peace, he wouldn't never want to suffer any more injuries or getting Mysterica help. "Now, it's heal..." said Mysterica "Thank you...if it wasn't from you...i've would never been heal..." reply Dark Parastan "We're beast, one family...we must help each other" "Hump, but stil, you must keep this promise from everyone..." said Parastan "What is it...?" ask the female beast "This is my last day and my last life to live, after this i will have my final around againts him, wether i or he will die" said Parastan "But why you take such risk, i can treat you if you injured badly..." said Mysterica "No, if you use too much of your power, you also will die..remember, the one with "Hyper Power" cannot use too much of it's power or it will drained our life to replenish it..." "So, this is goodbye...?" "Thank you for everything..." Parastan disappeared somewhere else. In the meantime, Haruto was busy with his part time job on the park, helping taking orders from people coming to have a meal with their childrens. "Oi, Haruto. Number 18 table is ready!" said Kazama, the FoodFrenzy's cooker. "Okay!" reply Haruto It's summer, school ended because of it's long time holiday. Mikasa and Natsumi went shopping at the newest opening Kobe Mall. Taro who still in his sleep didn't woke up yet, he is still in his unconsionsness state. "Next month, third year student will be graduated, Haruto, Mikasa, Natsumi, Jun and other studen't as well.." said Mrs. Ramsey "Yeah, time flow so fast, their about to take their own path to the future..." reply other techer "What are you saying..?" ask the Principal "The third year out, the new student's enter, make's more money...i'm rich!" "Huh...that old man would never change..." Chapter 2 At FEARS base, an operation was done by Peco about Beast who appeared lately. Peco analysing the Beast anatomy and inner side, which that he find intrestingly to do research. Captain Nakamura sitting on his chair and drink coffee while reading newspaper, a picture of Reuz battle Dark Parastan days before have become a hot topic, and the title was "Ultraman Loose The Fight!". Elly making reseach too. Fuiiki and Haruna also watch Peco working. "Totally, i don't agree about this title, i saw on my own eyes, Reuz's didn't loose the battle...the battle ended both are equall..." said Fuiiki "We can't do anything much, we don't have the proof we need to make them believe us..." said Haruna "I feel strange about the boy, a studen't from Fuyogawa High School, the one name Haruto Shuuya, he's odd and strange..." said Haruna "Shuuya Haruto...!?" said Peco "You mean the son of Professor Shuuya, the inventor and the head of OOO Project, creating a superhuman..." said Peco "You know him and Prof...?" ask Nakamura "I don't know his son, but i know his daddy, his father was the inventor of OOO, an experiment that turn human into a super human, never seeing like it before..." "Why he do such things...?" "Possibly, it's because he want to match Ultraman's strength..." said Captain Nakamura "But a man who become the first test, success destroy the lab, adventually killing Professor Shuuya and his wife..." "No..." said Elly "Actually, the boy Haruto has a little brother, born before Professor Shuuya's wife was killed, If I remember correctly, he's now could be 5 years old now.." "But there's still mysteries need to be solve...and I come up one, would you guys believe it if Haruto receive the light and he is Ultraman Reuz?" said Peco as he smile "What do you mean...?" ask Fuiiki Jiiya went to the market to by some vegetables, fruits and most important item, the Tofu from Mushi Tofu, best of Kobe. Jiiya finally get all the item he want to make dinner by the time Haruto return, he walk into the Tofu stall. "Hey, What we can do to you gentlemen...?" ask the Tofu maker "Gave me two tofu, fresh one" said Jiiya "Yosh! Here you go" Jiiya paid for the tofu and went home. Chapter 3 Jun went back early today, he has an urgent matter with his family but instead lie to his teacher. "I want to find more beast, i need to destroy them..." said Jun Jun suddently was confront with a woman in white, she rise her arm to the sky. "What are you doing...!?" ask Jun "Beware, Gaixus...your action will destroy everything, you are born to be a destroyer to mankind, and the other world..." "You said that again and i kill you..." The woman smile and summon ten aliens army to invade kobe. Jun spin the Gaixus lens and rise, it shine's yellow light, cyrstal fall back and break into pieces, Gaixus rise. Gaixus battle againts all the alien. Haruto noticed it from the hill, Gaixus was busy battle. Haruto want to transform, but he's not capable to do it after receiving treatmens. Flashback happens, "If you transform again, after receiving this treatmens, it maybe cost your life..." said Mikasa "Don't ever take any chance from it...." said Natsumi. Haruto feeling down, he watch Taro still in deep sleep. Gaixus was beaten down, he punch the alien number 5 and 6 while kicking the eighth, he was shot down by a rifle weapon, the alien kick him and punch. Gaixus with his colour timer is red, he become anger, he summon his victory blade and slice the aliens with FEARS come to gave aids, they fire the remaining aliens after Gaixus was overpowered. "Ikuze!" said Peco Chester Proto-SB 777, a prototype chester that was design base on TLT Chester 2, Peco who become the pilot along with Fuiiki, fire the bullets to the aliens. Gaixus charging, absorbing the light, crossing his hands and fire a ray from his fist destroying the aliens. "Why is Haruto coming...!?" ask Jun angrily to himself Jun walk away to see Haruto while been watch by the man in black. He really knew that Haruto is still in his weakest status, he dissappeared. Jun walk into Natsumi house, Haruto in there watching Taro who still in his deepest sleep. Jun punch Haruto on his face, Haruto fall down. "Why are you doing that, Jun...!!?" ask Natsumi angrily "Why...Why Haruto! You not assist me on the alien invasion a second ago!" ask Jun Haruto still silent. He quickly get up and punch Jun in the face. Jun stare at Haruto. "After i receiving treatmens from Natsumi mother, there's two cautions i can't do..." said Haruto "First, i can't transform..." "Second, i cannot do anything to help.." Jun understand. "For now, i will fight alone...afterall, we are rival..." said Jun. He leave the room and to the forest. "Haruto, you punch him back...why do you do that..?" ask Mikasa "Because...from the very beginning we meet on the cliff, i know he doens't even want to copperated with me or we...he just want to kill all the beast..." said Haruto "He did punch me...that's also proove that he angrily because he can't destroy all the alien's now that FEARS is assist the Ultraman's..." "How did you know about this...?" ask Natsumi "Let's just cut the chase...let's just act we doesn't know Jun really are..." Chapter 4 Yapool Greed suddenly appeared on the top of the building, he sense Dark Parastan will battle Ultraman Reuz in this city once more. Flashback happens again where Yapool and Mystearica have a conversation about Dark Parastan. "Mystearica, tell me what is Dark Parastan planning to do...?" ask Yapool "None of your buisness, Yapool..." reply Mystearica "You with him now? Leaving E-X Beast just to watch his die battle Reuz...!?" ask Yapool again "So what if he will die? You won't save him right?..." "Of course i wont, i will want him to die...all he does is just killing..." "But Parastan did showed his caring nature on humans...!" Yapool transform into his giant size and destroy Kobe. FEARS headquaters was warned by a new treat was destroying Kobe. Captain Nakamura ask Peco to see the new treat look's as Peco turn on the screen seeing Yapool Greed was busy destroying the city. "Who is this...?" ask Commander "This is Yapool, from the Yapool family but now he is called Yapool Greed..." ask Peco "Captain, we should go now" said Haruna "Fuiiki, Haruna! Stop Yapool Greed from destoying Kobe!" odered Nakamura "Got It!" said both of Fuiiki and Haruna Mitsubishi Chester 1 and Mitsubishi Chester Drax take off, as both of the jets fly to Kobe to stop Yapool Greed. "I will say, the creation of Chester Drax is cool, even tough it lack speed but it's cannon can give a shot on monster's..." said Elly "Chester Drax is build for strong treat like Yapool, it's can take half of the damage but it will cost their speed..." "However, the creation is a success, thanks to Mirai and Musashi, both of their technical skills bring us hopes" "Yeah" agreed Peco Haruto arrived at the park, seeing Yapool wreck havoc in Kobe, Mikasa soon followed him from behind. Haruto took the Reuz Spark again, Mikasa stare him from beside. "You have to do it...?" ask Mikasa "What other choice do i have...not like a gonna die" Mikasa giggles. "I think Jun will not fight here, from the last battle, the aliens he said, it will bring him to his revenge, so i will fight alone without his help..." The man in black soon appeared infront of Haruto in slowmotion, all things moving slowly even Mikasa excepts Haruto and the man in black. "A black man...a white woman...what is this mean..." ask Haruto The man in black stare sharp to Haruto. "Transform if you have to. In odered to destroy Yapool Greed and Dark Parastan, your transformation is your choice to save the people.." said the man in black as he disappeared from Haruto sight. Time start flow back to it was. Chapter 5 While Yapool Greed busy wrecking havoc, Chester Drax fire it's Kikaan Laser toward Yapool stopping him from destruction. Yapool was angered and start to chase the Chester while Chester 1 fire a couple of missile toward Parastan, hurting him on his back he shoot back his Yapool Ole, a dark aura of a shape of a ball from his palm. Chester managely avoid it. "Phew! That's was not a normal attack, it's was cover with aura...of wind..." said Haruna who piloting Chester Drax while Fuiiki piloting Chester 1. Jun sneak in to the E-X Beast layer on the underground, after he destroy all the Beast guard. He meet the Beast Lord, a lord who still in his stone shape and with his red eye. Haruto took out the Reuz Spark, believing that he will win this battle for sure. The Reuz Spark automaticly open itself, revealing Reuz Face and the twin side release the light and Haruto transform. Reuz rise with the background of rainbow galaxies. The light come from the sky, and landded on the ground, shaking and in circle of dirt. Everyone shock, FEARS capten shock but Elly smile. "Ultraman Reuz!" said Fuiiki "He's alive!" "Yosh! Let's backup him" said Haruna Yapool turn to his sight on Reuz. "Your don't understand, do you...what lies beyond you will be killed if you fight me..." said Yapool Reuz took fighting stance. Reuz engange the battle againts Yapool Greed, blocking Yapool uppercut and punch, Reuz counter it back with a head lock and knee strike on Yapool head. Reuz perform a roundhouse kick but Yapool block it and counter with a slash with his crescent shape hand. Reuz took fighting stance again and jump while perform a kick toward Yapool striking him to his face. Yapool scream as he is in great pain on his eye. When he reveal to Reuz, his left eye is acctually someone else eye, stole by Yapool. "This eye once belong to someone i know, he's a great friend but die, killed by me...!" Yapool keep slashing Reuz and perform an uppercut. Reuz couldn't counter or block the attack as Yapool movement start's to get faster and faster. Reuz summon his Reuz Saber, and dodge the last attack and counter with slash Yapool body. Reuz perform a butterfly kick toward Yapool. When he land down, Reuz jump but his movement already caught by Yapool as his slash Reuz on Reuz's stomach while in the air as Reuz fall down hurting. Chester Drax come from out of knowhere fire the kikaan laser toward Yapool. Yapool couldn't stop the attack but Yapool fire his aura fireball toward Chester Drax and hit the fighter's jet burning as the engine was burn. "Argh! I'm loosing control, Chester Drax will crash down!" said Haruna "Haruna!" shouted Captain Nakamura Reuz accelerated himself toward Chester Drax and save the Chester and Reuz save landing on the safe place. Haruna get out of the Chester Drax pilot place, he see Reuz after he save her from the crash landing. "Thank You, Ultraman" said Haruna Reuz nooded. Reuz standing up, behind him Yapool is shooting his aura fireball to everywhere including the city and to the people. Reuz accelerated to block the fireballs. He manage to block four of them but the last fireball is about to hit a young lady and her son. "Nooo!" said Fuiiki Soon, the time stop flowing, Yapool movement began to slow, onlu Reuz movement still in normal. Dark Parastan appeared saving the young lady and her son and punch the aura fireball. Reuz saw Parastan action and still comfuse. The time began to flow back to normal. The young lady and her son also comfuse by the monster who save them. "Parastan!! Why are you saving the human!?" ask Yapool Greed anger "It's what i do before i become General, i save people, not destroy them...!" said Parastan Dark Parastan take out his sword and slash Yapool but Yapool jump leaving a cut on his hips and turn to dust. "Reuz, look's like we have an unfinish buisness together...our final round battle..." said Parastan "Parastan, why are you saving the humans...?" ask Haruto inside Reuz "I, make up my mind, the truth of myself is in my heart, i was never been a destroyer, i was control by an evil being but now, im still in my evil state..." reply Parastan "Now Reuz, show me the true meaning of your strength and fight me like a warrior.." "It's that what you want, then i'm okay with that" Haruto nooded and agreed. Reuz turn down seeing his colour timer blink red. But Reuz still took fighting stance to battle Dark Parastan. Chapter 6 Dark Parastan with his deadly weapon, his sword run toward Reuz as Reuz is set ready to dodge any of Parastan attack's, Reuz dodge the swinging of Parastan sword and punch Parastan chest following with a uppercut after he dodge down Parastan punch, Reuz kick to Parastan stomach, rolling back down. Reuz jump while moving slowly, Reuz punch Parastan head and land down behind him. Parastan caught Reuz's movement as he kick Reuz from his left side and kick Reuz chest. When Reuz fall down, Parastan keep stepping on Reuz chest, like breaking his colour timer. In the meantime, Chester 1 come to the rescure, fire multiple of missiles toward Parastan hitting his back, Reuz take the chance to escape while charging his left fist with a light purple aura, turn out to be his light attack. "Joker Punch!" said Reuz Reuz joker ability punching Parastan rolling back meters from Reuz. When Reuz about to walk, he soon feel weak with his energy about to reach it's limit, Reuz kneeing down. "I told you, you shouldn't fight Yapool, make's your loose your energy..." said Parastan Haruto slient. "Now, urk....." Parastan also feel pain his chest, the core that plant in his chest for years has about to be destroy by his own anger to the darkness. Reuz look toward Dark Parastan also feel weak. But in a split second he become fearless back, destroy Kobe again. Reuz is left alone weak but he was soon confronted by a strange man in black whom Haruto meet before. "You're....the man from before..." said Haruto as Reuz looking to the man in black. "Transform if you have to but not just you have to do but it's your choice to save the people...i granted you the power of time..." said the man in black as he disappeared again. "The power of time...?" said Haruto When Reuz standing up back, the time stop as Parastan accelerated himself, punching and kicking Reuz. Reuz couldn't do much but he was bicycle kick by Parastan multiple time but Reuz managely and slowly block the attack. The time return back to normal, Parastan still in his anger. Reuz silent for a second and standing up back. He show his left crystal on his left arm, his right hand slide down the left crystal, light blink many time, his zenshin crystal's turn to red colour while his body pattern from red become black and silver remains. "Woh!" said Fuiiki "That's must be a new form of Reuz..." said Elly "I gotta say, it's look dashing" said Captain Nakamura The sound of acceleration as Reuz's set ready for some of his technique. Parastan looking toward Reuz as he is comfuse from the look's of Reuz colour. Reuz suddenly accelerated so fast Parastan was kick from the back, while he was flying, Reuz from behind running so fast to the front fastly punching Parastan and kick below his chin and Parastan was sent to the sky slowly. Reuz ready for the final blow. As he turn back and fly to the sky with hyper speed, Parastan was surrounded by oval shape light and at any dirrection's. "Reuz Cross Shot!" said Haruto Reuz fire his cross shot, the oval shape light is the Reuz Cross Shot fire by Reuz hitting Dark Parastan from his back, left, right and front at any dirrection's, Parastan was killed as a huge explosion on the sky seeing by Fuuiki. Reuz with his visibility speed land down to the ground. "So, this form is only can be active for ten second's only.." said Peco "Oh, ten second's, which mean's why he is accelerating..." said Elly Reuz colour pattern suddenly change back from black and silver to red and silver as well as Reuz zenshin crystal change colour to it's normal state. In the light, Parastan look on Reuz. "I'm am grateful to die killed by Ultraman's, i'm thank you..." "Why are you thanking...?" ask Haruto "If i haven't died, who knows who else i will kill beside you..." "Thank You..." Parastan disappeared to dust. Leaving Reuz alone. Haruto walk at the park at sunset while thinking of Parastan words and action of an innocent beast. "He's always be my number one deadly beast..." said Haruto The end Next Episode Preview A new path to a new secondary world as appeared. Haruto and Jun enter the path as they saw Alien Zamu rampaging the city. A man transform to his ultra who people called UltraSeven 21. Jun attention is to killed the beast but was stop by Seven Seven battle againt's Gaixus. A new beast, Melba Elec has turn to a deadly foe. Jun leave the world as he was upset to what he has done. Will Haruto use his power againts this deadly beast again...? Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity Category:Ultraman Reuz Episodes Category:Apexz